Sing, dance and love
by AshlinUchiha
Summary: When Sakura and Itachi sing together for the first time and feel a spark what will happen when they dance together?
1. Chapter 1

**Sing, dance and love**

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto

This my first fanfic it may not be as great as others so yeah

 **Thoughts in bold**

 **Chapter 1**

Sakura Haruno comes from a rich family her father Ken Haruno owned his own record company which is doing really well and her mother Miki Haruno is a well-known fashion designer as was not at home at the time she was doing her world tour fashion show. Sakura's father knew that she could sing and he build her a recording studio where she could go and record whenever she felt the need to even if she was in one of her moods. She had everything she needed in that room from microphones to instruments because she could play any instrument in the room but wished at times her brother Nagato was with her so they could make some sick tracks but his in University and they only get to see each other once a year or sometimes he would just come home to for reason. She was dressed for school wearing a white tank top that was body fit, blue skinny jeans a black leather bunny jacket and her black vans with her pink hair in a high ponytail.

She got her lunch that her dad made for her she thanked him for her meal but he stopped her before she left, "Sakura I will be having a band come over they want to join my recording company I was hoping if your home before me could you show them around even to your studio please?" looking at her dad she giving him a smile and said "Sure dad you know how I love to show hot boys around." With that she took her keys for her red Yamaha YZF-R1 and left the house for school. She knew that this was her year that she and her friends will take part in Konoha high's talent show and she knew for a fact that Akatsuki would be performing in the talent show and will be in her music class but nobody knows what the rules will be and what to expect for this year's show.

As Sakura pulled up next to Sasuke Uchiha black Aston Martin she took off her helmet as he got out of his car as soon as she pulled up next to him and then greeted her, "Morning I hope you're doing well today?" with that she raised her eyebrow unsure what to say to him but she gave it a shot, "Well thanks for asking I'm doing well and yes I'm not cry after you because you choose to get all hot and bothered with Karin."

With that she heard her brother like friend Naruto Uzumaki, "HEY! Sakura." she could see him coming on with his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga and gave Sakura a bear hug which she really needed. "Morning Naruto and Hinata but Naruto I can't breathe could you let go please." With that he let go of her and was just about to ask were the others are then see saw Ino Yamanaka pulling her boyfriend Shikamaru Nara by the hand then Neji Hyuuga holding his girlfriend Tenten hand and following behind them were Sai, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka she was glad to see her friends and they will be in the same home class and other classes together.

They didn't need to go to their home class because their home room teacher Kakashi Hatake was always late so they went to their English class that was with Anko Mitarashi with that being their first lesson of the day with Anko she gave them their first assignment then they had gym with Guy Maito which nearly killed half the class because of the way he was drilling them but being in 11th grade was worth it because next year they would be their last year together and they were going to make the most out of it. When lunch came the boys sat at a table together for some reason and the girls went to sit under a tree getting some fresh air in, "So next year is our last year on this school and we off to college." The other three looked at Sakura as if she was trying to avoid a topic or she is hiding something away from them, "Forehead girl what's up is there something you would like to share?"

Oh Ino knew her to well how she would get out of this one, "Well you see I was thinking how much I'm going to miss you when we're off at college that's all." But they let this one go they knew she was right the bell rang they had a free period and Sakura used it to get her English assignment started and then came Biology with Orochimaru and he gave the class assignment with that she had Maths with Asuma Sarutobi and he gave them homework which Sakura got done in class and with that came her class that she loved so much and that was music which Kakashi Hatake taught her class took place in the auditorium which she could see herself on the stage and singing.

Then she saw the member of Akatsuki in the band was Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Sasori. She was going to come out of her shy shell and she was going to give it a shot at the talent show then Kakashi spoke, "Good day everyone today so you all want to the rules and what to expect for the show this year?" as Kakashi looked around to see that all eyes are on him as he continued "so here are the rules:

1\. You are allowed to use the recording equipment in the school studio but can only be used if I or the sound technicians are here to help you.

2\. You can use one of the other schools that we are in contact with pupils to join your group or whatever you plan on doing in the show.

3\. Your group will have to compete with people that want to take part in the show the school body will be the judges for this and it will be on YouTube for others to vote so say that makes it to the next around.

4\. Battles will take place before school, at breaks and at the end of the day that's if the others don't get you before you leave the school.

The rules will be put up on the notes boards and the results of who makes to the next round and all the best hope you all can show them why you're in this class that's it for today and you have an assignment to do the sound effects of a movie that I have emailed you all."

The bell rang to say it was the end of the day Sakura got up and got her things the members of Akatsuki looked at her as if they wanted to stop and talk to her that's when Deidara took it upon himself to say, "Well let's make our way to that meeting." With that they made their way out of the school seeing the pink ahead of the group went up to before she could start engine that's when she saw the older Uchiha stepped out of the group stated, "You know you that you look like someone I've meet before."

She looked at him and saw Sasuke looking at them she looked at him and said to Itachi, "Well maybe you have but enjoy the rest of your day I have to get I'm expecting guests." She gave Sasuke a smirk put on her helmet got on her bike and drive off the next thing Itachi did was turned to where she was looking and saw his little brother angry and then Itachi knew why she did what she did with that he got into his car which is an black matte Audi R8 and the rest of the Akatsuki followed and they drove off to their meeting.

Sakura was glad that the people that her dad was waiting for was not there yet she got to the front door knowing that her father was not home from his other meeting but she took out her iPhone out to call him but she was glad when she was her father number showed she answered the phone and she said, "Hey dad I just got home and no they not here." Than her dad responded, _**"Hey my angel I will**_ _**be home in the next 10mins see you soon."**_ With that the doorbell rang when she end her call with her dad that's when she got a shock of her life when she opened the door to see the Akatsuki members at her door that's when Sasori spoke up, "Look are you going to let us in because we don't like to kept waiting." She moved to the side to let them and said, "If you're the band my father was talking this morning he will be in 10mins time but if you like I could show you around." She looked at all of them and was just about to closed the door when she saw her bother pull up with his Porsche 4x4 they were quit until she ran outside and said, "Nagato! You said that you will only coming next week."

With that they all asked in unison, "Nagato?" her bother and herself looked at them and Nagato stated, "Yes Ken Haruno is our father and how can you guys forget that I have a sister where have you guys been for the last hundred years don't you fellow the media?" They looked at the siblings then Kisame said, "Well I'm sorry if we forgot that you have a sister that looks like she could give a mean hook." With that she blushed then they heard someone come in that when they saw her dad she looked at him and greeted him and said, "Well welcome to Haruno recording label hope to see you boys around oh my number has been texted to you already, dad I approve of them and Nagato you and have to talk and Itachi don't worry about your brother he messed up with me and if you Akatsuki want practices here your more than welcome."

Her father gave them the papers they signed and then he asked her, "Please tell me what I heard was correct because if I did then I'm proud of you and yes Kakashi called me to tell me you're in the show and that you have assignment to sound effect maybe your brother could help you." With that the Akatsuki left and said they would see her at school and the weekend she was so glad that her day was over and everything was going her way for once because her brother helped her and she was done with the effects and send it off to Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto

 **Thoughts in bold**

 **Chapter 2**

The school week went quick and the next thing everyone knew it was Friday and everyone was ready for the weekend being Sakura she handed in her assignments in early and she wanted to get the talent show behind her back.

Making her way to where her friends to talk about that they should call Temari to join them because her school is one of the schools that will let her come over and but as she was making her were here friends are waiting for her Sasuke stopped her looked at her for a moment then asked, "What's going on with you and my brother? You never use to bother with him when we're dating why now?" she looked at him with an eyebrow raised and stated, "Why should you be bothered about it now when you had your chance with me and if you want to know things ask your bother it's not like I'm his fan girl or girlfriend for that matter and if I were to be you would have to deal with it so please Sasuke get over yourself and go be happy with your girlfriend as I told you before that you and I are friends nothing more nothing less." With that she saw the Akatsuki band members shocked by what they heard it was with that when Deidara spoke, "What the Fuck man yeah, did she just break up with him because if she did then she sure have some lady balls to do that to your brother Itachi un." Kisame added shortly, "Well she sure looks like a girl I wouldn't want to mess with is Nagato sister."

They looked at their lead singer to see what he would say but they got no response out of him when they heard Sakura, "what are you boys staring at if you want a free show please wait when someone wants to have a sing with my group, but I think Sasuke over here wants to ask you something Itachi and I hope you boys can help with the answer to Sasuke's question see you boys after school oh and Deidara your handsome."

They looked at her as she walked away and then it hit Deidara what she said to him and then he shouted, "THANKS SAKURA-CHAN LOOKING FORWARD SEEING YOU AND NAGATO THIS WEEKEND YEAH!" they shook their heads at Deidara and then looked at the two Uchiha brothers waiting to see what is going to take place and then Sasuke spoke, "What's going on with you and Sakura and don't play dumb with me." Itachi smirked at him and said in a cool clam voice, "Sakura and I are going to take part in the schools talent show if you must know and if I am correct you two are no longer dating since she found you and that red head together all hot and bothered. And the band signed a contract with her father's recording company so if you don't have other questions then I will take my leave." Sasuke never felt so angry like that before he would do anything to get her back but he knew for sure that she won't take him back after he hurt her but he can't see her with his brother.

During lunch time Sakura and the others never knew that Temari would be there already it seems that her Kakashi made the call for them and made sure that the last member of their group was there ready for any group that wanted to have a battle with and Ino said "So seems like no has come up to us yet and Temari we really glad you came we can't Ten rap all by herself." They laughed but Ino spoke to soon because Sasuke's fan girls and their leader Karin who is Sasuke girlfriend spoke "I here declare a battle with your group Sakura." Sakura and her girls stood up to and then Temari spoke up "Oh it's on" they were already surrounded by the school body and then Karin started to rap/sing

 _ **Every girl wish they could look like me**_

 _ **Every girl wish they could have him**_

 _ **But all the girls are in the fan club fanning over him**_

 _ **So please stop trying to be me or try to steal him**_

 _ **His mine…oh his mine**_

 _ **He will always be miiiiiineee**_

 _ **Oh yes! All mine**_

Then every looked to see what Sakura's group throw back

 _ **Sakura: I don't have for your games but wait we have all these lines be for oh yeah**_

 _ **Tenten rap: So please stop growing a big head because all he sees is a big fat zit on your head and his hands burns every time he tries to touch you**_

 _ **So please go home yeah**_

 _ **The whole group sings: Fan girl Fan girl he isn't into you no**_

 _ **Fan girl fan girl he be lying to oh**_

 _ **Fan girl fan girl you're just dirt to him**_

 _ **Temari rap: Aww shame is that a tear I'm not sorry for what I said**_

 _ **We are sick of your some old shit so get a life and leave us in peace**_

 _ **The whole group sings: Fan girl Fan girl he isn't into you no**_

 _ **Fan girl fan girl he be lying to ohm**_

 _ **Fan girl fan girl you're just dirt to him**_

 _ **We out!**_

And with that the school body was cheering for Sakura's team next they saw Sasuke's fan girls ran way crying and that was when they saw their other friends come up to them and that's when Kiba spoke "Man I never knew you girls were that good you girls will make it to the finals." Then Sasuke asked more like shouted "What's wrong with you girls what if they hurt you guys? And Sakura why did you have to sing that song?" they all looked and then Hinata spoke she forgot all about the shy and kindness " Sasuke we are sick and tired of Karin and the fan girls try to rub it Sakura's face how she lost you to Karin and how the sex is. Yes that's what your girlfriend does when you're not around so stopping blaming us for what bimbo of a girlfriend dose and say."

They was shocked to hear Hinata speak like that but was glad it was done they went to their classes because the bell rang to say lunch was over.

Sakura went to music class and straight up to Kakashi to give something her dad asked her to give him and with that she spoke, "Kakashi I know your my godfather and all but please come on Sunday for lunch my mom she will be back tonight and wants you to meet someone." Kakashi looked at her and then said, "Well I was planning on coming and I see that you had battle already wow and it's on YouTube already oh and please tell the class we all going home early." She smiled at him and then he gave her a nod to tell the others they can go home due to some teacher gathering which was about as soon as the students left school. She then got on stage and spoke over the microphone, "hey everyone we can all go home school is over for the day and enjoy your weekend." With that everyone got their things and left she was glad she could get home early to see her mother and get the Akatsuki members to work on their new songs for their album and spend time with her brother.

In the parking bay she saw her friends waiting for her she was so glad that she saw them and they were planning on going to the beach for the weekend and she need to go but she had to do something that they were not going to like, " Sorry to keep you all waiting but I'm sorry boys it's a girls weekend and us girls have things to talk about so girls meet at my place tomorrow say 7am and we drive down to the beach house Ino you know how to get in to the house when I'm there." they looked at her and the girls smiled being all giddy then Ino spoke, "well that's ok see you at 7am tomorrow forehead."

They all agreed with Ino and said their goodbyes just as she got on her bike she saw Sasuke looking at her hurt and she told him something he never expected, "Sasuke…I'm sorry the way we spoke to you today and the other day and I forgive you but it doesn't mean that I haven't forgotten the hurt I would be really glad if we are just friends." She was glad all of that was said and then she saw his brother coming towards her and that she asked, "Is there something you need Itachi?" he nodded and said, " the boys and myself would like to know if we could come over and have you hear some of the songs we have if that's ok with you." She gave a smile and said, " yes you guys can come over my dad wants to see you guys as well so see you at my place then?" with that he nodded and she started her bike and drove off not sure what has just happen back there.

As she pulled up in drive way she saw that there was a cars one was her father's car the other was Kakashi car the other car not sure whose car it is but there was someone in the car she switched her bike of and saw the person get out of the car. Taking if her helmet she saw her brother so happy to see him that she pulled him into a very tight hug never to let go and then he said, "blossom…. I can't breathe." She let go of her hold she had on him looked to see if anyone was with him in and he looked at with a questioning look she said, "through you had a friend with you should I say 'lady friend' but clearly you don't and hope you're here so to say that you're coming with to the beach house and how long will you be staying because I haven't seen you in my summer holidays and you came by the other day for a short time like you said we would meet up and all."

Then she heard a car pulling up she saw the Akatsuki boys getting out of the van wondering why they come now but she saw her brother walk passed her to greet them. "So how have you boys been doing and hope you all applied at the University that I'm at? But let's go inside we got things to talk about." Sakura looked confused not sure what's going on then it hit her **How could I forget he is the one who came up with the band and here these boys want me part of the band I should have a word with my brother.** With that she walked into the house went to get something to eat and off to the studio where she can write songs and or sing her frustrations away and deal with her brother later.

Time went flying she forgot that at 7pm tonight they will have supper at the Uchiha household then she heard a knock on the door and said "come in" she went on with the beats and then Miki Haruno spoke "is this the way you greet your mother?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto

 **Thoughts**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Time went flying she forgot that at 7pm tonight they will have supper at the Uchiha household then she heard a knock on the door and said "come in" she went on with the beats and then Miki Haruno spoke "is this the way you greet your mother?"**_

She looked up from her work to make sure it was the voice she missed to much then got up from the seat and ran to her mother "you know how much I missed? Please don't stay away again so long and welcome home."

They both laughed and then her mother spoke " well I won't be going away anytime soon I booked you a makeover and we have to back her before 7 tonight so let's get a move on my blossom." Once they were done at the spa they came home and when she got to her room she saw close on her bed laid out for her then she looked at her mother and asked " so I'm wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, white tank top with necklace that are in layers and black stilettos? Mom you're the best let me get dressed then oh and I will be going with my bike because I need to come back home so I can pack to the weekend at the beach house with the girls and we will be back Sunday morning because dad said the Uchiha family are coming over to us for lunch." Her mother looked at her and smiled "that's ok my dear your dad told me about your plans and I want you girls to have I need to talk you ladies any way when you come back."

As they got to the Uchiha home they saw the family outside waiting to greet them Sakura was behind her parents they stopped and got out of their car she pulled up next to them and then she saw the family looked at her with shock or was a surprised to see her come on her own. She saw Sasuke and Karin who was not happy to see the pink headed as soon as she took her helmet off she smirked and got off her bike walked with her family to greet the Uchiha family "Good evening Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, Sasuke and Itachi-kun thank you for inviting my family and I over for supper." Mikoto loved having her around and always hoped that she and her son would get married but it didn't seem like it was going to happen that's when Mikoto said "Oh Sakura my dear you're just too sweet and it's about time you came to have supper with us." Then she added "Itachi did say that you two will be working on a song together I wait to hear you two sing together."

Everyone was seated at the table there were different Italian dishes then Karin opened spoke "Oh Sakura I see you no views from our battle we had its such a shame that you can't even get views or keep a man." Sakura knew she had that planned this and was not up to make a scene to dinner table that's when Mikoto said "well then let's start to eat we don't want the food to go to waste." With that everyone ate in silent and then Karin started again "you know Sakura maybe you will get one view if changed your look at school then you could have kept Sasuke longer." With that said everyone stopped eating Sasuke looked at Karin to tell her she should stop.

Sakura family looked at her hopping she won't lose her cool because the air in the room was just getting to heavy and she couldn't keep it in anymore that's when she spoke her mind "I'm glad to be here Mikoto and thank you for the meal. Mom, Dad I'm sorry for what I'm about to do and then I will leave." Everyone waited then she continued " Karin your such a bitch you think that everyone should fall at your feet just because you HAVE Sasuke but do they know what you both did no they don't so let me say it you had sex with the 'man' I was dating for two dam years you're a fucking slut and Sasuke I said I forgave you but tonight I see what an ass you truly are can't even kept her mouth shut when you know we here with family hope you two are happy because I won't be taking any of your shit at school or any other place." She closed her eyes took a deep breath once open again she said "Hope you all enjoy the reset of the night and I'm really sorry that I spoke the way I did in front of our parents good night."

And with that she was on her way home to pack for her trip with the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 4**

Sakura was up before the sun could even come up she had pack her things the night before so that all she had to do was put load it in her Land Rover sports model. The beach house had already been cleaned the day before and it was stocked with all the supplies they would need for two days because they had the Monday off from school so all was good Sakura made her way downstairs with her goodies made coffee for her girls and made something to eat then was greeted by her mother "Good Morning I hope you're ready for your trip?" Sakura could see in her mother's eyes that last night was something she wanted to understand that's was when she took it upon herself to tell her mother the story " Well I bet you want to know why I said all the things I said last night? Well when start of our holidays I was meant to meet up with Sasuke before we up with the other. We have dated for about two years and thing looked good when I got to his home I was told by Harold the butler that Sasuke was in his room as soon as I got to his room I was the thing that would hurt the most him in bed with Karin…." That moment she took a breath so that she could gather her emotions and continued "I was shocked to hear the sounds they made the girl he was with saw me and smirked said my name as if she just saw me and Sasuke stop his actions I told him we are over and hope he was happy on his chose. I ran out of his room I told his mother I won't be coming around to visit anymore I could see the confused look she gave me and I never bothered to say a thing last night until his girlfriend made those comments I held myself so well mom but she had to say her say I understand if you and dad are made about the commotion I made last night"

Her mother gave her a hug and understanding why all that went down and her brother he come up to them and said "His going to pay for what he did but I think his brother sorted him out and the girls are here." With that they packed the some of their things into Sakura's Land Rover and said their good byes and were off to the beach house.

The trip to the beach was about a three hour drive but they got safely to their destination it was when Temari spoke "well Saku you sure got everything planned to the T and I'm sure going enjoy the sun and waves." They laughed and unloaded the two cars they came with and as they walked in the four girls behind Sakura said together "Its breath taking" she smiled at them the house was big it was a two story house at the bottom was a big living room with beautiful view of the beach on the right was the kitchen which lead to the cars stood outside then on the left was the dining room and then next to it there was seven rooms one was the recording studio then there was the laundry room the other were bedrooms which each had a build in bathrooms and upstairs were ten bedrooms one being the master bedroom.

The girls got ready to relax on the beach but before they could Tenten put her mixed tape in and she called the girls to come and they knew what they were going to do the got in to form to dance as soon as Tenten hit play and the song spaceman from a Hardwell remix and as the song started they moved to the beat in their own way and one by one they pop and lock and moving in a every they could with the beat of the tract that was playing. They didn't even hear the door open they just kept on moving with them making Sakura move as if was a puppet when the song ended they heard "I never knew you could move like that pinkie." Unsure what to say Ino spoke "well if you should know we go hip hop classed and what are you boys doing here anyway?" as she put her hands on her hip waiting for answer Nagato step forward "Well this is my family holiday home and I wanted to spend time with my sister as well and well why not bring my friends with and more food."

That was good enough for Ino she got the food they had packed for the beach and with that the girls were out of the house and make their way to the beach with the surf boards then it hit them they didn't have the towels and umbrellas Sakura was glad her brother and his friends bring the things they forgot to bring to the beach and then she saw Sasori with a guitar "so what's up with the guitar I didn't know we're going to camp out." then he looked at her and said "well Itachi wanted us to bring it with he wants to try something out. I'm not sure what it is but we all would like to see."

"SAKURA ARE YOU COMING TO RIDE THE WAVES WITH US?" shouted Hinata the others were ready and Sakura came running up to them a bit out of breath and said "well I see you're found your voice Hinata, well lets ride some waves girls." After they surf Itachi called her over he had the guitar with him "I must say you pretty good on the waves and I'm glad you spoke up last night my parents understand and they upset that it took place that way but enough of that I have a song that I wrote and the guys said it would a good thing if we all had a solo act on the CD and I hope this song works out the way I have envisioned it." She looked at him "well Itachi why don't you play give the words I have to sing." He gave the lyrics and started to play

 _ **Itachi; You are the reason I wake up in the morning To feel the sun shine on my face (yeah) You are reason I'm breathing Because you're the air that fills my lungs I don't think that I can go a day without you Because you're the reason that I'm living**_

 _ **Chorus: don't walk away because I'm love with you you are joy in my life oh don't walk away because it's the truth I'm going to hold on to you oh don't walk away because of our past I'm going to hold you when the sunrise I'm going to hold you when the sunsets because baby I'm in love with you**_

The group come closer to Itachi and Sakura wanting to hear the reset of the song.

 _ **Sakura; every morning you cross my mind so unsure if I should call you not because I see you every day but not sure if I'm hypnotized when the sun hits my face it makes me think of always**_

 _ **Chorus: don't walk away because I'm love with you you are joy in my life oh don't walk away because it's the truth oh Baby I'm in love with you I'm going to hold on to you oh don't walk away because of our past I'm going to hold you when the sunrise oh o I'm going to hold you when the sunsets because baby I'm in love with you**_

 _ **Bridge Itachi/Sakura: Oh they can't stop us no I won't let go of you ooh its true love you and I nobody is going to stop our sunrise nobody is going to stop our sunset because you and I…oh you and I Are true love baby**_

 _ **Chorus Itachi/Sakura: don't walk away because I'm love with you you are joy in my life oh don't walk away because it's the truth I'm going to hold on to you oh don't walk away because of our past I'm going to on hold to you when the sunrise and I'm going to on hold to you when the sunsets because baby I'm in love with you oh yes baby I'm in love with you**_

They looked at each other for some time until Deidara cleared his throat "well are you going to keep staring at each other yeah?" then Sakura looked away not sure what has gotten over her she was sure to talk to her brother about what she is feeling because they always shared things with each other. Once they both looked away that's when Sakura got a phone call looking at the caller ID she excused herself and took the call. "Hello Konan I was wanting for your call when will you get here?" there was a long pause "I'm here already I will wait for inside the house I want him to be surprised so please don't say a word as you come in." with that the call was ended everyone looked for answer not sure what to but she had to think quick of something then it came to her. "It's getting late and I would like to start supper and the girls are going to help me so can you be kind enough to gather up or things thanks. Oh and Nagato I got a call to say there is a package for that just arrived if you like I could open and see what's inside?"

Nagato got up quick took some things with him and walked to the house if the package is for him why would his sister want to open it up he better go and see what it is upon on arriving at the house he saw her and all he could say was "Konan?"

Authors note

I will try to post as soon as I can college life is keeping me busy


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 5**

Not sure what to say to Konan he just looks at her as if she was some kind of ghost. At that moment Konan spoke "I know I left without giving you an answer and when I got to your home your mother told me where I could find you and that's when I came here to tell you yes I will marry you Nagato." At that moment Sakura walked in just as she heard the words "Yes, I will marry you Nagato." Not sure if she could speak in order to get over what she just heard she cleared her throat "well welcome to the family and it's about time you two got married here I thought that you would never her ask nii-san." She saw the smile on her brothers face he got on one knee and took out a red velvet box he opened the box with inside was a platinum ring with 10 caritas diamond shaped as the rose that Konan always had in her hair and then Nagato spoke the words "I know I have asked you this question before and this time we have our friends around but will you do me the honours to be my wife Konan?" with tears of joy she said nodded her head not being able to speak then they heard clapping from the group of friends "It's about time you popped that big question Nagato un." Deidara spoke for the boys reason being is they were ready to give up hope on their friend.

Taking this moment Sakura took a look at how happy everyone looked she took out her phone and took a random picture of all of them Konan came up to her "so you're ready to help me plan the wedding because I would like you to be my maiden of honour you're the only girl best friend/ sister I have and I would like the girls to be my brides maids the girls heard and all came to her and hugged her "Yes! we would love to be your brides maids." With all of that going on they went out for supper that evening.

The next morning Sakura was up early making breakfast for everyone and decked the table then took the CD player out to the beach to practice to for a dance competition that was coming up with the girls and then they need to work on a song to schools competition that was coming up soon and be in the dance competition they need to film it and post online and know Karin and her followers and will be in coming at them with shitty dance move and dragging Sasuke in it she knew the Akatsuki boys will back her and the girls up or so she hoped. Starting the music she saw Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata they looked ready to dance with her to ready for the dance film they need and then they could feel the beat to the song Confident by Demi Lovato they made a mix in the dance so that Hinata could take the lead for this dance they knew how their intro would be when they got to the school and what they would be wearing for that day.

Reset of that was at the beach house was busy with coming up with songs that can be used for their very first album but Deidara couldn't take that they been working on their very first CD and the girls were not there to listen to one of their songs "don't you think we should ask the girls to hear at least one of the songs un?" it was as if they heard him and they come to the studio Temari being one of the straight to the point kind of girls asked "so can we hear you guys play a song oh and we may need help for Tuesday when we are back at school." The boys being glad to play for them went to the booth so they could play. They didn't use their instruments they instead they sang the song Centuries by Fall Out Boy but in acapella the girls were impressed they got to hear the boys sing but not any kind of singing more like acapella. Once they were done with recording and come out to hear what was they thought it was then that they were pleased it was good feedback.

When all was send and done they had decide to eat out reason it was their last night there and Sakura needed to talk to her brother about she felt after she sang with Itachi. She went to her brother room and she was glad it was the two of them then her brother spoke "something seem to be on your mind and you would like me advice I take it." She never seems to understand how his mind works but he was right she needed to talk to him. "Well yes I need your advice about a feeling that I'm not sure that I should react on so let me get straight to the point. When I was singing with Itachi on the beach I felt a spark that I could be happy with someone like him and not once did I feel that while I was dating Sasuke. So what do I do because I'm not sure if he felt the same?" Nagato looked at her then spoke "well my beautiful sister I think that you should act on your gut feeling and go talk to him and you know I'm right. But don't fall too fast for him get to know Itachi and take it from there ok," with that he gave her a hug and they went out for supper with the others.

Once most of them went to bed Sakura was up standing on the back porch looking out to sea and listening to the roaring sounds of the waves breaking. Not paying any attention to who has come to join her Itachi just looked at her for a moment then cleared his throat "You seem to be at peace that I didn't want disturbing you." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him it must be a sign that now would be the best time to find out how he feels and if felt the spark they had when they were singing together. So she look turned to him and spoke what was on her mind "I'm glad you're here with me I was planning on talking to you before I leave tomorrow but I wasn't sure what you would say so here I am going to ask you.

The other day when we were on the beach and sang together did you feel a spark like not the you'll be a great friend but the spark that says I don't want you to be just my friend I want to see you as my girlfriend someone I can go other than my friends and family. Did you feel that Itachi?" not knowing what to say he looked at her how did she know this but he will tell her yes or no and then again he didn't see her as a sister nor a friend he saw her as the kind of girl you bring home to meet the family and now he was given the time to tell her what he feels. Looking at her he takes a breath and says "from the day you dated my brother I never saw a friend or sister I was you as the girl I would want the family to meet and yes I felt that spark I just didn't want to act on it because I may know but I would like to spend more time you with let us not rush into things if you're ok with it Sakura." Unsure of what she but masters all that she has to speak to him " Itachi I'm glad you told and I feel the same we should hang out some I'm going to get some sleep I have a long drive back home and my mother has a plans for me and the girls. Good night Itachi" with that she kissed his cheek and was off to her room Itachi shocked by her action stayed on the porch he would need to sort this matter out and talk to the guys about. But the big question was how Nagato would feel if he and Sakura dated.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry that I have taking long with updates but I'm a full time college student so I will try my best to update my stories

I know it's not March month but I started this chapter in Sakura birthday month and her birthday will be coming up not sure in which chapter I will put it in

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 6**

The drive home was quick being that the roads was clear and most of the people would be only going home the Monday and Sakura and the girls have a meeting with her which she can't wait for.

And the other issue she has to sort out was how to go about her feelings for Itachi she would be 18 on Monday so what if he was a year older than her it's not they are going to rush into the whole dating thing anyway. They have to walk before they can even think of running like he will be going to university and she would be doing her last year of school they would be both busy doing school/university work and he would be on tour and meeting someone his age there was so much that she was not sure if it would but she was glad they would be friends for now and see were things would take them.

When they got to her home the girls unloaded their goods and loaded into their cars and went into the house and they were greeted by Sakura's mother

"Morning girls I wasn't expecting until later with the boys but its ok its best that you are all here early unlike Kakashi." They laughed at the statement made that's when Ino spoke "So what's the meeting about I bet it's got to do with Saku's birthday."

Miki laughed "Yes and no…. Sakura dress is completed and she will get to see it the weekend of her birthday the same goes for you girls. But it's about my fashion show that I will be having here in our home town and I would like you ladies to be my models and need to take your measurements."

They were taken by surprise when Miki told them what her true intentions was for them and she knew that she would use each girl as a show stopper for each collection range she has. Little did she know that she would be making a wedding dress she and only to be told about the new member that will be joining the Haruno family when her son arrives from the beach house later in the day.

The girls said their goodbye and went home to get ready for the next day for school and for dance class and the three competitions that they will be taking in.

The day went on and Sakura helped her mother with setting up for Lunch that they will be having and waiting on the guests to arrive. But she still didn't know what to do with the feeling she was towards Itachi that was when her mother saw how far away her baby girl was deep in thought that's when she took it upon herself as a mother to ask what is bothering her little princess

"Sakura honey is all well you seem troubled would you like to share your troubles with me?"

Sakura was brought back down to earth oh how she missed her talks with her mother it would be for the best if she spoke to her " I think it would be for the best if I shared my troubles with you it has been troublesome ever since I felt that spark with Itachi on the beach."

Her mother looked at her wanting her to go on and with a raised eyebrow Sakura continued "well you see Itachi had a song that was written for to people to sing and he asked for my input and as we sang the song there was this connection that I have never felt like this song was just the start of many things to come. I mean hello he will be done with high school and off to University and maybe doing gigs and I think I'm coming to terms that Sasuke was just a part of my life that has a made me a strong young women that I am today."

With those words being said Miki knew that her daughter has meet her match without even knowing that "honey all you have to do is take it slow your still healing from what Sasuke has done to you and Itachi well he seems like a good match for you just give it time don't rush into things that would hurt both of you at the end of the day."

And with that the door opened to revival that her brother and his friends have arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto and any songs that you hear on radio or TV

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **And with that the door opened to revival that her brother and his friends have arrived.**_

It took all that she had not to run and hide from the one person that she didn't want to see because she herself was trying to see where things are standing with them and she had to get ready for tomorrow due to the YouTube video that needs to be taken and the only person she can ask is Gaara he was now attending her school with his brother due to the fact Temari was transferred to Konoha high so he was the best person to ask to take the video and load it up on the YouTube and he was sure dam well good in the final mixing of music and videos.

She took her phone out of the pocket but was stopped by calling of her brother "Sakura… what's wrong you seem very deep in thought and when you saw gang come in you walked away really fast like you don't want to be near us so what is on your mind?" looking at Nagato with her head tilted to the side as if not sure if now was the time to talk to him about after all he needs to spread the good news to their mother and father

" Ag it's not something I would want to talk about now I already spoke to mom and it's time to sit at the table for lunch bro." Brother and sister sits at the table as everyone was already seated Nagato took this time to speak about his engagement to Konan with his family

(exclude Sakura and his friends) now for the news he has been wait to give all day "Mother, Father as you know Konan and I have been dating for 3 years now and I asked her to be my wife." His mother was so glad that she got up and gave Konan a hug and welcoming her into the family and hugged him and then Konan they knew that he was going to pop the question but never knew when.

Once all was said everyone started to eat their meal in peace Sakura helped her mother clean and bring everyone desert they boys truly enjoyed the meal then once everything was done Konan asked if Miki could make her wedding dress and the bridesmaids dress Miki was glad and couldn't wait to start on the dress now she had a lot of work cut out for her.

Sakura excused herself so she could texted Gaara

From: Sakura

To: Gaara

 **Hey need your help with the videos that needs to be filmed for the YouTube competition please ;)**

She sent it off and then waited for his reply

From: Gaara

To: Sakura

 **Sure thing Kura camera is ready and you girls will sure win I will be there before the time so I will be waiting ;)**

Smiling to the respond that she got not knowing that there was someone standing in front of her until she looked up and saw Itachi "Oh Itachi what can I help you with?"

Not sure what could become of them if they took it beyond friendship she will just hear him out " I was wanting to know if you would like to join me and the others to a drag race?" what on earth did he just say there was no way she could go to one of the drag races last time she was there was when she was in the race winning and there are people who wants to race with her nope she would do it and her brother knew better than to let them ask her to join them he was there that day and he said he wouldn't take her unless she is willing to go so there is only one thing she could say to Itachi " Look I would love to go but I'm banded from going to any drag races I'm sorry Itachi"

The other boys couldn't believe it so Hidan being Hidan asked "so why are you banded from going huh?" Not sure how to respond to Hidan about Sakura being banged from taking part in any races or show up just watch Nagato maybe he should tell them so his sister didn't have much to say "well as you all know Sakura used to do her drag races with a car or her bikes and one this day she and the girls went and there was a dances battle and the rule was if her team wins she gets the bike or the car of whoever is the leader of the dance crew."

Sakura looked at her brother for him to stop telling the guys but gave the look that said 'I'm telling them this now than later' she gave the nod to let him carry on "so they agreed with her terms but if she lost she was not allowed to take part in any races only if she doesn't drive her own car or bike and she needs to be the only girl in group of a guys who are feared by others and then will she be able to take part in drags with her girls again."

At that moment it didn't take long for them to take a hint they were the only group who was feared by others when coming to races all because of one black headed male because when his behind the wheel the other drivers know they won't stand a chance and the other guys were just as bad but nothing like Itachi. Sakura got up to leave when Sasori called "Sakura!" She looked at him wanting know what he wanted to say "you're coming with us tonight and you will enjoy tonight trust us ok as we trust you with our songs."

With that she went to get changed got her things ready for tomorrow.

They got to spot where she took part in a drag race and this time the people she battled with was there and when the Akatsuki came in view they knew it was over and when they saw pink they knew it was war on the track because she was back and with the most feared group of all time.

All you could hear was a song playing that was meant for the moment

 _ **I know something you don't that's me coming for you. You want war, we got war, we just wanna warn you**_

People around them not sure where to look but the pink head girl was one you couldn't miss I mean she was dressed ready to ride and no one is going to stop her not even a gang called Hebi who got her not to part take in races.

They kept on walking and the song in the background was just at the right point when came face to face with the gang

 _ **Don't act like you don't know**_

 _ **Know what I came for**_

 _ **Too late to turn back**_

 _ **This is the payback**_

 _ **You take one, I take one**_

 _ **You can't hide you can't run**_

 _ **Too late to turn back**_

 _ **This is the payback**_

The gang and saw that Karin was the ring leader to this group oh was it on this girl didn't know when to give up " oh my look what cat dragged in like poor Sakura has to ran to Itachi so his gang can help you out what a shame." Sakura looked at her then her brother and that's when she gave him the node to take over she was done playing game with this bitch and it was time to end her game.

"Sakura didn't ask for help at all and yet you are looking for ways to bring her down all by trying to get Sasuke to see you…. oh what a shame Sakura will race you and she will get her group to come again to the races.

And if I hear you coming at her again I won't let her hold back I put an end to your reputation you got." Karin nodded and they got ready for the race oh how Sakura loved her brother they don't call him Pein for no reason all hell comes lose when you mess with his family.

Then the others made a bet on who would win and money was being collected by Kakuzu oh how he loved money and the girls would be driving and Itachi gave his car which was a red and black P13 McLaren that Sakura would be driving and Karin had a Aston Martin.

They got to the starting line then the rules for the race was given by Hidan " So you're going to drive like hell but when you see a barrel you need to drift around it and come back to the starting line you bitches get me? Good now are you ready because I know Sakura is going to beat your ass….. GO!"

Karin pulled away making smoke so that Sakura would crash her car but Sakura was one smart young lady she waited for the smoke to clear and drove the P13 like no tomorrow Karin blown away by how Sakura passed and drifted that to her it was in slow motion when she to the point to drift she knocked the barrel over not caring but it was too late for her Sakura has won and got her freedom back on the track.

Kakuzu had so much money in his hands that the gang had to help put it in the money bag and Hidan well he was speechless on Sakura driving skills that he said " Now that how you are meant to drive bitch!... where on did you learn to drive like? Itachi sure has a run for his money on this that's for sure."

Sakura looked at him and walked up to her brother and then he told her "I'm proud of you it's time for us to go home you have school in the morning." And with a nod they all got into the cars and drove off when her phone buzzed she got a Whatsapp text for Itachi

 **Itachi: The way you drove tonight was something I never saw before but I would spend time with you tomorrow with you after school if that is ok with you.**

Smiling to herself before she could replying right away to him and telling herself that it was time to step up her game and to get to know him better so she replied.

 **Sakura: Sure thing ;) I would like to spend time with you just know I have something planned tomorrow morning that you and the guys have to see goodnight Itachi-kun.**

Feeling proud of herself she was now ready for the video that will be done for the dance competition and couldn't wait to spend time with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto and any songs in this chapter

 **Chapter 8**

Tuesday has arrived and Sakura and the girls were ready for the video to be made they all met up at her place in order to leave together and Gaara was at the school setting up the cameras for the video seeing as he got permission from _Tsunade to use the security cameras as well to give all the angles for the girls dance routine._

 _He felt his phone buzz and saw the text_

 _ **We are nearing the school so hope you are ready.**_

 _It was 07h30am and students were making their way to the talking about their long weekend then Gaara heard Sakura black 2016 Honda CBR 1000RR with cheery blossom on it and Tenten Jeep Wrangler._

 _Then he gave the signal for the cameras to roll and the girls got ready as the music started Hinata taking the helmet off as the song Confident played they moved in time with the song and kids stopped to see what's going on they so much sassiness and confident that all will go well._

 _Hinata taking lead dancer and the others followed no knew that a shy girl could swing her hips to the beat and showing that she is no longer shy that she was confident in herself and no one will bring her down as the song came to an end they gathered their things and walk like nothing happed._

 _Gaara knew it was the end and got his things and the video feed from the outside cameras so he could edit it for the upload for the competition that they were getting ready for._

 _The morning went fast by lunch younger girls came up to Sakura and her friends saying things like " I want to be like you Hinata" or " You guys are the best thank you for giving us shy girls the confidents to stand up for ourselves and to look good in what we have on"_

The day went by quick and the next thing the last class for the day and it was the music class and what a way to end the day but what got everyone was that Kakashi was there before everyone it seemed like he had a lesson planned out for today and as everyone settled down he spoke so he could be heard loud and clear. "Ok everyone today we will be singing songs with emotion so you and come up with the name for your band you need to choose a song as a group you will decide who will take lead and that the song suits the person who is going to sing it."

The girls looked at each other and got closer together they come up with lots of name in the past but it never sat well with them then Tenten came out of no were with a name that would sit well with them and then she spoke up "Hey what you ladies think of Desert Rose? Just think about we have be through so much as friend and we come out strong in the end that's how I came up with the name."

They nodded in agreement that they loved the name now they need a lead and a song then Ino spoke up "Sakura you have been going through a lot in this year so and I think the girls would agree with me if you take lead for this song and I was thinking why don't you sing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato and we will play the instruments like Hinata on the piano, Tenten on the cello, Temari on the drums and myself on the violin."

There was no way she could say to them she know it was time to show the she not going to brought down by others and the song would say it to the one person that ripped her heart out and not giving a shit how she got back from that hurt.

Kakashi called to them saying it was time for to go up did they really miss the others as they were talking they got up on stage then Kakashi spoke " so what's the name of the band and what song with you be singing ?"

Sakura looked at her friends and then gave her responds "our bands name is Desert Rose the song we will singing Skyscraper" Hinata started playing the notes to the song then Tenten came in with the cello and then Sakura started to sing

 _ **Skies are crying, I am watching**_

 _ **Catching tear drops in my hands**_

Then Ino came in with the violin

 _ **Only silence as its ending**_

 _ **Like we never had a chance**_

 _ **Do you have to make me feel like**_

 _ **There's nothing left of me?**_

When they came to the chorus of the song were she sang _**like I'm made of glass**_ they saw Itachi and Sasori playing the bass guitar then Sakura got over her shock and carried on to sing

 _ **Like I'm made of paper**_

 _ **Go on and try to tear me down**_

 _ **I will be rising from the ground**_

 _ **Like a skyscraper**_

 _ **Like a skyscraper**_

Then Temari came in with the drums when Sakura starts the second verse of the song

 _ **As the smoke clears, I awaken**_

 _ **And untangle you from me**_

 _ **Would it make you feel better?**_

 _ **To watch me while I bleed?**_

Ampere theatre became full as other kids come to hear who was singing they could feel what Sakura was feeling as she sang then as soon as she got to the bridge of the song that's when it really hit the spot of others that has been down the same road she has been

 _ **Go run, run, run**_

 _ **I'm gonna stay right here,**_

 _ **Watch you disappear**_

 _ **Yeah, oh**_

 _ **Go run, run, run**_

 _ **Yeah, it's a long way down**_

 _ **But I am closer to the clouds up**_

Then she hits the notes for the chorus that is sang at the end

 _ **You can take everything I have**_

 _ **You can break everything I am**_

 _ **Like I'm made of glass**_

 _ **Like I'm made of paper**_

 _ **Oh oh**_

 _ **Go on and try to tear me down**_

 _ **I will be rising from the ground**_

 _ **Like a skyscraper**_

 _ **Like a skyscraper**_

When ended the song she saw that school was there standing and clapping their hands even if she was not the actual artist of the song and through Demi Lovato songs she felt like she can relate to what she is going through at the point in her life.

Kakashi cleared his throat "Well ladies that was the best song chosen and for the right person that you got the whole school out here and even two guys from the Akatsuki to play bass guitars. So that's it for to and well done to everyone who sang a song with the emotions they were feeling in the right time it seems that's all for today."

As Sakura and her friends made their way to the parking lot Itachi was waiting for by her bike and her friends waited for him to start taking. "Are you ready I have something planned for us today and I hope you will like but it would be best if we leave with my car if that is ok with you?"

Not sure what he was up to she had to trust him it was the first step of trying new things "ok I don't have an issue if we go with your car and I think you're coming over for supper with your family so I spoke to the girls already and Temari will be taking my bike home her car is at my place any way."

She gave her key to Temari and said her goodbyes to her friends and she promised to keep them updated by the end of the night. As Itachi drove he never said were they were but hey a could do with surprise and she loved them the drive wasn't long but she saw they were at a park the car came to a complete stop and then he opened her door for her with his guitar in hand.

Without having to ask what he was planning she just followed him and saw people gathering around a stage she couldn't keep it in anymore she had to ask "Uh... So what is going on here today?" he smiled at her "well it's an open mic and I wanted to sing with you they will give us a song together I'm not sure yet but I'm hoping it's a good one." 

* * *

**AN: I will be putting up a poll were you can pick a song that Itachi and Sakura can sing together**

 **and thank you to all that favorite my fanfic or reviewing it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto and any songs in this chapter

AN: So the song that won the poll was Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran I was made for loving you

 **Chapter 9**

The crowd wasn't that large in the park for a Monday afternoon Itachi went up to put their names on the list and then sat amongst the crowd listening to others sing songs which is taken from a hat announcing who will be singing next and what song it would be.

Sakura was pleased that she got time to spend with Itachi and even if it at a park singing in front of people so be it but what her heart was shouting out to saying this guy is so worth your time.

That was when Itachi looked at her and could see that she was in a different space of mind so he spoke up "You seem deep in thought is there something that is bothering you?" she looked up at and smiled but she had to do something "Yeah, it's something that has to do with you but maybe we should talk where there is not so much people around like after the our song." He gave her a nod in agreeing with her that would be nice.

The person on stage just ended their and they were both back to the present time when they heard their names being called by the speaker on stage Sakura and Itachi got up and walked to the stage they were the last to sing and the speaker spoke "Well don't they look cute together?" the crowd roared with shouts in an agreement with the speaker "well let's see what song these two will be singing for you all." Itachi got his Yamaha-fs700s solid top concert acoustic guitar ready and sat on a stool while Sakura was getting the song they would be singing and then spoke "Good afternoon too you all, so the song that we will be singing is I was made for loving you by Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran I hope you all enjoy it."

Sakura took the seat next to Itachi and gave him a nod to say she was ready for the Itachi started to strum and Sakura took a breath and started to sing.

 _ **Sakura:**_ _ **  
A dangerous plan, just this time  
A stranger's hand clutched in mine  
I'll take this chance, so call me blind  
I've been waiting all my life  
Please don't scar this young heart  
Just take my hand**_

 _ **Chorus - Sakura:**_ _ **  
I was made for loving you  
Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through  
Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do  
All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you**_

Itachi looked at her and thinking to himself that they both cannot fight what they feel towards each yes it maybe to soon but he knew he couldn't help to keep back the warm feeling that he is feeling towards her and then he knew what he had to do and he was going to sing his line and then they would talk. _ ****_

 _ **Itachi:**_ _ **  
Hold me close through the night  
Don't let me go, we'll be alright  
Touch my soul and hold it tight  
I've been waiting all my life  
I won't scar your young heart  
Just take my hand**_

 _ **Chorus - Sakura & Itachi: **__**  
Cause I was made for loving you  
Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through  
Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do  
All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you  
**_

As they sang the people listening to them sing could see the sparks between them and could feel the passion that was there and they knew that this song was made for the two on stage.

 _ ****_ _ **Bridge - Sakura & Itachi: **__**  
Please don't go, I've been waiting so long  
Oh, you don't even know me at all  
but I was made for loving you**_

 _ **Chorus - Sakura & Itachi:**_ _ **  
I was made for loving you  
Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through  
Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do  
All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you**_

Once the song came to an end the song the crowd went wild for them as Itachi took his guitar and put in the case then he took Sakura by the hand and lead her to the car once they got to the car and put the guitar in the trunk of the car they drove off he never said were they would be going but the sun was setting and when the car come to a stop Sakura blink once, twice and then said "the beach you drove me to the beach?"

Itachi looked at her then nodded then got out of the car and Sakura followed as well when Itachi came to a stop Sakura looked at him but stood next him looking at the skyline and the beautiful colours that the sunset was giving .

Itachi broke the silent between them "I'm not always good at telling people how I feel but when I sang with you I felt like the words of that song spoke how I am feeling and don't know what you would say but Sakura Haruno I am in love you from the day you spoke your mind to my brother and when we sang together for the very first time.

And now that this song made me open my eyes to see that I was made for loving you and yes this is my last year on school but I won't give up on us because I'm will for it to work."

Sakura turned to look at him she was shocked he felt the same way and she was breathless to say the least. Then Itachi closed the gap between them and asked "would you be my girlfriend Sakura?" she pulled him down and kissed him with so much passion and he kissed back with the same amount of passion she was giving him.

They didn't care if they missed dinner with the family this was the best way to end their day but then both of their phones buzzed and they broke apart for much need air and both looked at the numbers that showed on the screen then looked at each other and then Sakura spoke "it's my mother maybe worried why I am not I will call her as say I'm with you seeming that your family is coming over tonight."

Itachi gave a nod seeming it was pointless to call his mother when she was at Sakura's home he watched as she called her mother and put the phone on speaker as they made their way to the car.

Once they were inside the car the phone was answered by Sakura mother "Sakura honey where are you? Tell me that your safe and ok." A smile came across her face leave it up to her mother to worry about her "yes mother I'm ok and I'm with Itachi we on our way to the house I love you mom." Sakura could hear her mother telling Mikoto that Sakura and Itachi are on their way "I'm glad you're safe love you too sweetie."

With that the call was ended Itachi asked without taking his eyes off the road "so that kiss was a yes to being my girlfriend even if I'm off to University next year?" she laughed at what he was asking was he so blind that he couldn't see that she loved him and wanted to be with him no matter what would it take for her to let him know that this is for real.

She looked at him and saw the worry look in his eyes "Itachi that kiss was my yes I want to be with you no matter what so don't worry your sexy Uchiha head about it ok because I love you." The car came to a stop in the drive way Itachi got out of the and got her school bag and then opened her door for her giving her a smile "Did you just call me a sexy Uchiha?" she got out closed the door and gave him a nod he then leaned down to her ear and whispered "you're sure beautiful like summer rain and radiate as the first cherry blossom to bloom."

With that said he kissed her on her forehead took her hand and went inside where everyone was waiting for them to arrive.


End file.
